Alien: Operation Arendelle
by Fossil Geek
Summary: A threat has arrived in Arendelle, one that no one has ever seen before. When people start disappearing and the beasts start coming, it will take everything Queen Elsa and her people have to fight back.
1. The Arrival

**Greetings. In honor of the new ALIEN movie coming out soon, combined with me taking a liking to the series, I decided to make another crossover. This, my dear readers, is ALIEN: OPERATION ARENDELLE.**

* * *

In the middle of a forest, a bright light flashed, illuminating the dark night in a pale light. The light gathered and materialized into a spinning circle, foggy gasses rotating in the glow. A dark figure stepped through the glowing portal, a thick, muscular tail trailing behind him, snaking through the air, the hook-like blade on the end glinting in the light. He wore dark clothing and his hair was just as dark, slicked backward with an otherworldly shine. The dark armor that covered his torso and legs was striped with raised ribs of silver. The backplate had short, skeletal spines that aligned with his own vertebra. On his back was a strange weapon with a fat barrel. He carried a small pouch next to him. As the portal flashed shut, he opened the pouch a bit and peered in. A small, rasping shriek came from inside.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty," he said with a gentle voice, his pitch-black eyes full of compassion. "I'll find a good spot." The little sound came again, a bit more quietly this time.

The figure closed the pouch and strode off, going up the mountain. The moon providing enough light for the journey.

* * *

Queen Elsa, the sole sovereign of the kingdom of Arendelle, took a deep breath, before sighing the air out. She had been in this meeting for an hour, and this ambassador from the neighboring country of Gildlund was being extremely difficult.

"I understand, Mister Graham, but as I've said, we cannot distribute any more goods to your country. We need to maintain a healthy distribution here domestically. I have sent troops to deal with the skirmishes near our border, but until I have heard back from them, I can do nothing more."

"I understand, your majesty," Graham said, his thinning hairline. "I will report back to my superiors with this, and encourage them to reconsider their terms."

Elsa nodded. As Graham rose, he bowed respectfully, before turning and leaving the woman in silence.

Elsa leaned back in her chair, rubbing the lethargy out of her blue eyes.

It had been three years since she took the throne, and overall the affairs had been relatively peaceful. She had not been persecuted for her abilities to control the snow and ice, giving just another reason that with enough political and social power, one could get away with just nearly anything. A small sector was still upset with the fact that their ruler had magical abilities, but Elsa let them be. They could think what they wanted and she should not bother herself with their trivial complaints. It seemed to be working, as Elsa was helping the kingdom to prosper, and the complaints were quieting down.

Princess Anna, Elsa's redheaded sister, had been adamant that the so-called "nay-sayers" were simply being stubborn, and would come around in time.

A knock on the door alerted Elsa of an incoming presence.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and revealed the aforementioned princess. "Ah, Anna."

"Hi, Elsa," Anna said. "How was your day?"

"Long," Elsa said. "I've been in meetings all day."

"I figured as much," Anna said, sitting in the chair. "I came by several times, but the guards said that you should not be disturbed when doing business."

"I'm sorry for that," Elsa said. "How about I make it up to you?" Anna's face turned into a smile. "Could I treat you to tea?"

"You know you can," Anna said. The "tea", of course, being hot chocolate.

Elsa rose and led Anna down to the royal study. On the way, Elsa requested a teapot of Anna's favorite beverage to be delivered to the study.

"Of course, Your Highness," the young servant girl said with a curtsey, before scurrying off to complete the queen's request.

As the two young women took their seats in the study, Elsa spoke. "So, Anna, how was your time with Kristoff last night?"

"It was good," Anna said. "Though..."

"Though?" Elsa repeated.

"We saw the strangest thing," Anna said. "We saw a bright light on the North Mountain."

"A bright light?" Elsa asked, her brow furrowing.

"Yes," Anna said. "It was white in color, but only lasted for a few seconds."

Elsa sat in silence, the only light that was that bright would have been lightning, but the skies were clear last night. There was not even a trace of a storm.

"Thank you for telling me this, Anna," Elsa said. "I'll send a scout up to investigate." If this was unknown, it could very well be a danger to her people.

* * *

The figure returned from the hunt with a rabbit and set it in front of a pale, wormlike creature. The queen tore into the food ravenously, consuming the carcass.

Looking around, the figure could not have chosen a better spot. The cave was secluded, with a wide, spacious interior with a narrow entrance. Soon, the queen would begin to lay her eggs, and their brethren would be born.

Looking down at the queen, Indi smiled. His mother would soon be big enough, and he would no longer be alone on hunts.

He cocked his head as a trundling sound came from the path a good ways down the mountain. He turned and took his weapon from its spot against the cave wall, strapping it to his back.

As he left the cave, he glanced back at the queen, who was completing her first meal. Taking a breath, Indi stepped out into the moonlight.


	2. Long Live the Queen

**Greetings, you all. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, short as it was. I apologize for that. To make it up to you all, here's a chapter that is twice as long!**

* * *

"My queen!" General Johnson said, bursting into Elsa's office.

Elsa looked up from the papers that sat in two stacks on her desk, facing the man. "Yes, General?"

"There's been an attack."

"Where?" Elsa said in alarm, standing. "At the border?"

"No," the general said. "On the mountain road."

"By who?" Elsa rounded her desk. "Are the travelers alright?"

"I fear that they aren't," General Johnson said. "Our scout said that the attack was extremely brutal, but there was no blood or bodies reported. As for who, I fear that this is, in fact, a 'what'. Whatever did this was not human. That much is certain."

"Show me," Elsa said. The general nodded and turned to lead the queen out. As the two strode through the halls of the castle, Anna joined them.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, her voice telling of her awareness of the tension. "What's wrong?" The queen filled the princess in.

"I'm coming with you," Anna asserted.

"Absolutely not," Elsa said. "You stay here. The reports stated that the attack was quick and unlike anything we've seen. I need to see what's going on, and I can't do that effectively while worrying about you."

Anna sighed and stopped in her tracks, watching her sister and the general exit the castle.

* * *

Indi picked up the shed skin that lay on the stone floor of the cave. He turned to the humans, which were pinned up against the wall of the cave, a thick layering of hardened saliva encasing their limbs and the lower portion of their torso. He lifted the skin in between a clawed finger and thumb and showed his captives.

The female human struggled while the male stared at Indi in terror. Indi stepped slowly over to the female and cocked his head inquisitively; humans were such strange, weak creatures. The female stared into his eyes and Indi blinked slowly.

A scuffling sound from deep in the cave caught everyone's attention. Indi turned to see a large form, about ten feet tall, step out of the darkness into the gloomy light. Two sets of arms hung from its body and a large cowl crowned the head, sweeping back over its neck and torso. A set of towering spines were positioned over its back and its skeletal tail, which balanced out the whole form, had a solid, blade-like end.

Snarling, the creature walked up to Indi, before dipping its eyeless head down and nuzzled Indi with its jaws, which were rimmed with pointed and curved fangs, clear saliva dripping from them.

Indi shrieked quietly, moving his head back and forth against that of the queen. He gently nibbled along the queen's jaw, the queen returning the gesture by dragging her teeth against his hair.

A sound outside the cave caught their attention. The queen's head jerked up at the strange noises, and Indi gave a wheezing snarl.

The queen turned back and moved into the dark area at the farthest part of the cave, her tail snaking through the air. Indi snarled and crept outside.

He squinted in the dimming sunlight but pressed on. His feet crunched on the leaves and dead pine needles as he stalked forward. He heard strange noises in several different tones. As he got closer, he realized that the noises were coming from where he took his prey from.

* * *

Elsa stared at the destruction, her eyes wide. The carriage was on its left side and nearly destroyed. The read left wheel was torn off and the front axle was broken in half. Several gashes marked the exterior, and a few fist-sized holes were punched through.

As Elsa made her way to the back of the carriage, she saw some of the worst destruction at the site: the entire rear end of the carriage was gone, only a rim of charred wood framing where it used to be. It seemed as though some fire manipulator had simply blasted it away, like a great dragon. There had not been a single dragon sighting in Arendelle in over nearly seven centuries, and even then they were few and far between.

"Your Highness."

Elsa jumped, clutching at her chest.

"My apologies," General Johnson said. "I did not intend to startle you."

"It's alright," Elsa said. "What is it, general?"

"Quite strange, isn't it?"

Elsa nodded. "Indeed. Any signs of the horse?"

The general shook his head. "No. It seems that it has vanished as well."

Suddenly, the horses in Queen Elsa's convoy started acting strangely. The started to pull away from the soldiers holding them, their eyes wide and their nostrils flaring.

"I think we should go," Elsa said.

A loud, otherworldly screech echoed throughout the mountain. It was so loud, that whatever the source of the scream was, it was extremely close.

"I couldn't agree more," General Johnson said, his eyes never leaving the direction of the sound. He placed a hand on the pommel of his sword.

Everybody rushed to their horses and, within the moment, were storming down the path, back to the town.

* * *

Squatting on a branch high in a tree, Indi watched as the humans rode off on their four-legged creatures.

Indi looked up and climbed higher, the talons on his hands giving him a secure grip on the wood. He went as high as he could, to where the wind blew him and the treetop all around. He wrapped his tail around a branch. Looking in the direction that the humans rode off to, he saw a sprawling human nest, which was dominated by a large, towering structure.

He snarled before looking down and digging his claws into the wood. He slid down the tree, his talons providing adequate resistance.

Once on the ground, he went back to the nest.

As he entered, he saw that the captive humans were being inspected by the queen. She dragged one of her hands over the male's face, hissing. Indi walked in, his tail snaking along behind him.

Noticing him, the queen left the humans and approached Indi.

" _There's a large human nest away from the base of the mountain,"_ Indi hissed.

" _Excellent,"_ the queen snarled. " _Would you be able to go to this nest?"_

" _Of course. I'll go when the light is gone."_

The queen raised her head up and looked over at their captives, who were watching the scene with terror. " _Thank you, my son."_

Once the light had disappeared some time later, Indi stepped out of the cave, thankful for a more comfortable illumination. Recalling the direction he took when he first went to observe the humans, he set out and quickly arrived at the path the humans took. Turning, he followed the trail down the mountain.

He stuck close to the treeline in case he had to hide. He abhorred humans for their loud and obnoxious behavior, but they were the most intelligent species that the queen could breed with, therefore the best way of creating the most intelligent brethren.

As he approached the first structures of the human nest, he saw several lights inside each one.

Sticking to the shadows, he avoided detection. Cautiously, he made his way to the large structure. Climbing up the brick walls, he was cautious of anything that might spot him.

Once he was on the walls, he saw a human male wearing some form of metal walking away from him, completely oblivious to his arrival.

Indi snarled quietly, before running silently and leaping over from the wall, landing on the exterior of the structure. Looking at the human, he saw that the guard had turned around and was looking at the spot where he previously was. Turning his head to look up, Indi continued to climb.

As he climbed onto the roof, his tail blade slid against the slate shingles, making slight scraping noises.

Creeping along on all for limbs, he made his way to an open space in the structure's wall. Peering inside, he saw that the corridor was empty.

He reached around and placed his hand on the inside of the structure. He looked inside and found it devoid of life. Creeping inside, he went up the wall and clung to the ceiling. Crawling along the ceiling on all fours, he stayed in the shadows near the corners. As he crept along, a noise alerted him to another being's presence.

He froze in the shadows and watched as the female human he observed back on the mountain rounded the corner.

The hair on her head was a bright shade of color, far too bright for his liking. She wore some sort of long covering over her body, similar to the female he had taken back to the nest, but this one had some sort of pattern on it instead of a plain color.

He watched as she walked right below him, oblivious to his presence. Just as she turned to corner, Indi moved.

The human's head turned and her eyes locked onto his.

Elsa froze, staring up at the... _thing_. At first glance, she could tell that it was not human, despite the humanoid form and body shape. The long tail with a blade on the end gave that away easily enough. The fact that the creature was hanging on the wall in a corner at the ceiling was also a big fat sign.

Elsa readied her abilities as she watched as the creature drop down to the floor.

It stalked forward, its tail swept through the air like some cursed serpent. Each of the digits on its hands tipped in black talons. In its phantom-white face were two dark orbs, wide and calculating. It twisted it neck, making a clicking noise.

As it pulled back its pale lips and opened its jaws, exposing a row of sharp teeth, a voice came from down the hallway.

"Elsa?" The creature shut its mouth. "Elsa, are you there?"

Before the young queen could do anything more, the creature turned and jumped out the window. Just as the tail disappeared, Anna appeared at her side.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna said, turning her sister to face her. "You look like you saw a ghost?"

"I think I did," Elsa said, her eyes unfocused, staring into space.


	3. The Reveal of Monsters

Indi climbed up the wall and back onto the roof. He knew that female human was terrified of him, yet she seemed dangerous herself. He could sense it. Then there was that swirling mass of cold crystals that formed near her hand.

Running along the top of the structure, his arms and legs pumping. Leaping off the structure, he flew over the wall before landing on the ground, spraying up dirt. Looking around, he saw that he was alone. Straighten up, he started walking back to the queen's nest.

The walk back was quiet. The moon was full once again, not that he needed it. As he approached the cave, he heard a loud shrieking. He ran at full speed and burst into the cave.

Looking over at the Hostages, he saw that the queen was watching them intently. There was a large, round object about waist high that were placed in front of each of the bound humans.

" _Come, my son,"_ the queen said. " _It is time."_ Indi walked over and stood next to the queen. He watched intently as the eggs opened. The humans began struggling and making loud noises that hurt his head.

As two small multi-legged creatures crawled out of the eggs, Indi smiled. They promptly jumped onto the screaming humans and wrapped their many legs around the humans' faces.

After a moment of struggling, the humans stilled.

" _Now, did you find anything?"_

" _I did,"_ Indi hissed. " _I found a female human."_

" _Where is it?"_

" _In the largest structure of the human nest. I was about to attack when more humans appeared. Also, this female human had some strange thing on its hands."_ The queen looked intrigued. " _It had some sort of cold prisms floating around its hands."_

The queen was silent for a moment. " _Can you see how it works?"_

" _If I can get close enough,"_ Indi breathed out. " _I will try."_

The queen hissed in approval, and Indi went and picked up his weapon from the wall of the cave. Strapping it to his back, he walked out of the cave.

* * *

Elsa could not get the image of that creature out of her head as she pushed the food around on her plate. What was it doing here? Where did it come from? Were there more? Was it even real, or had she merely been hallucinating?

"Elsa!" a voice said, crashing into her consciousness.

"Yes?" Elsa said, turning to her sister, shaking her head. "Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."

"I could tell," Anna said, smirking. "What were you thinking about?"

"The ball tomorrow," Elsa lied. She did not want to scare her sister.

"Oh! Could I be of any help?"

Elsa forced a smile and nodded.

As Anna began rattling off ideas, Elsa ate her food, only paying enough attention to her sister to be sure that the princess would not feel like she was being ignored.

After dinner, the royal sisters parted for the night.

As Elsa walked through the halls alone, her thoughts were fully on the creature. She felt that it was fully dangerous, yet she did not know how to handle the threat. She stepped the king's office to do some late night paperwork and froze. Standing there, examining the portrait of the previous king of Arendelle, Elsa's father, was the creature. It had not noticed her, focusing intently on the picture. Its tail hung in an arch, the blade hovering over her desk. Elsa backed out silently and shut the door. She took a deep, calming breath and formed her hand into a fist, readying her powers. She formed her face into a snarl and threw the door open and punched ice into the room at the creature.

Or, at least, where the creature was. She saw that the creature had vanished and the area beneath her father's portrait was now covered in icicles.

Looking around, she saw the creature was upon the wall on the opposite side of the room. It cocked its head at her and its dark eyes blinked.

"Get out," Elsa said sternly. The creature pulled its lips back and bared its teeth, hissing. Elsa pointed to the open window. "Get out!"

The _thing_ dropped to the floor and slowly approached her. "Stay back!" Elsa yelled. She threw her hands out, sending a stream of magic that froze the bladed tail to the wall.

* * *

Indi screamed in pain when the cold hit his tail. Turning, he bent his tail, pulled back his hand and clawed away the cold hard substance that encased the tip. He tore his tail free and swung it around, being rid of the last of the substance. Turning around, he saw that the female human had disappeared.

Snarling, he stalked out, his tail snaking out the door behind him.

Running through the halls, he could easily sense where the human had gone. Rounding a corner, he saw the human disappear around another corner down the hall.

He immediately jumped onto the wall and began crawling along quickly.

Seeing the woman ahead, he pushed off the wall, arms outstretched. As he landed on the floor, he wrapped a hand around the human's foot, dragging her down.

* * *

Elsa screamed as she hit the floor. She flipped onto her back and saw the creature getting up from its stomach to all fours. She drew back her leg and kicked it in the face. The creature scrambled back, shaking its head. It wiped its nose, smearing a green liquid that leaked from one of its nostrils.

Suddenly a loud voice came from behind Elsa. "Back, demon!" Looking up, Elsa saw that one of her guards had arrived. He spun his sword and aimed it at the monster, which rose onto its legs.

It snarled and swung its tail.

The guard held his sword firmly, not removing his gaze from the beast. "Your majesty, I suggest you go and get help. I can hold this thing off." Not disagreeing, Elsa scrambled to her feet and ran off, hearing her guard yell. "Come on!"

As Elsa ran off, he heard her guard yell in pain.

* * *

As Indi pulled back his lips, exposing his teeth, this new male human charged. It made a loud noise and swung the sharp metal object. Indi ducked, sensing that this was no mere display, but an attack.

Snarling, Indi jumped back before climbing up the wall and hanging from the ceiling. The human made a loud noise, which Indi responded to by swinging down (hanging by his hand claws) and jabbing with his tail. The human yelled and fell back, clutching at his shoulder.

A moment later, the female human returned, accompanied by more male humans, all wearing some sort of metal.

* * *

"What on God's green earth is that?" General Johnson said. The beast looked down at them with wide eyes. A thick, red substance dripped from the blade on its tail and dripped onto the floor. The guard on the ground groaned in pain, getting everyone's attention.

"Take this man to the infirmary," Elsa told another guard. Soon, the wounded man was being helped away by a comrade. Looking back at the creature, Elsa cocked her head at it, a motion that the creature imitated.

"Can it be killed?" a guard asked. The creature turned its head to look at the man.

"Well, it bleeds," Elsa said, noticing the creature turn to her. "So it can be harmed."

" _Should_ we kill it?" General Johnson asked. It turned to look at him. "From what I know, this might be a new species. I'm sure that those naturalists over in London would have a grand time examining it. I think it would be worth more alive than dead."

Elsa pondered this for a moment. "They will be fine with a dead one. It would be safer to transport anyway."

Johnson nodded.

The beast snarled, and turned around, before beginning to crawl off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Elsa snarled. She punched a shot of ice at the creature, stopping it in its tracks.

The creature turned its ugly head and snarled. It dropped down to the floor with a light thud, snarling like a mad dog, before shooting off into the darkness of the hall.

"Get it!"

* * *

Indi charged through the corridors. Behind him, he heard the thundering of the humans' feet, chasing after him. He ran back to the room where the human female first found him. He climbed out the window, clinging to the wall.

Looking back inside, he saw the female and the group of male humans rush into the room. The female whipped her head around, until, her eyes caught him peering through the open window. He ducked as she shot more of the cold substance from her hands at him.

He hissed, before climbing away.

He climbed up the wall and went to the roof.

* * *

Elsa slowly sat down in her chair, her eyes wide.

"What do you want us to do, Your Highness?" General Johnson said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Call a meeting," Elsa said. "Gather the members of my court, as well as my sister." Johnson nodded and turned, leading the soldiers away.

As she watched the office door shut, Elsa felt the unnerving feeling of isolation. Noticing the patches of jagged ice that dotted her office's walls, she waved her hand, making the ice disappear.

Walking over to the window, she shut the panes, firmly latching them. After giving one last glance outside, she walked to the meeting hall.

As she made her way through the halls, she kept glancing to each dark corner she could find. As she rounded a corner, she jumped when she saw a maid who was dusting a vase. The maid jumped as well, sending the vase teetering on its pedestal.

Elsa quickly froze the base of the keepsake to the pedestal.

"Apologies, my queen," the maid said, bowing her head.

"It's quite alright," Elsa said as she unfroze the vase, setting it back in its place before continuing on her way. As she passed by a window, she looked at how the moonlight cascaded onto the carpet in the middle of the floor. As she entered the pale beam of light, she gasped: snaking along the floor was a shadow of a bladed skeletal tail. Elsa's head whipped to the window, where there was... nothing, save for the courtyard, a section of the sleeping town, and the calm sea.

She shook her head; she had to think clearly, for a queen could not be seen as flustered. As she rounded the corner, she saw the members of her court entering a room. As she entered the room herself, she saw that she was the last to arrive. She took her seat at the head of the table, General Johnson to her right and Anna to her left.

"Elsa," Anna whispered. "What-"

Elsa held up a hand, gently shushing her.

"I thank you all for coming so quickly," Elsa said, rising. "I have brought you all here to tell you of an attack that happened just moments ago.

"As I was going off to the royal study, a beast attacked me. I managed to hold it off until the guards came to assist me. One of them was seriously injured, yet the creature still managed to escape."

"What did this creature look like?" said George Helstein, Arendelle's Minister of Finance.

Elsa quickly created a life-sized ice sculpture on the table.

The creature, now in a hue of sky blue, seemed slightly less menacing; but only just. It was slightly hunched over, its arms slightly extended. Its face was contorted into an aggressive snarl, and its tail snaked over the table, the blade hovering over Anna.

Everyone examined the statue. Anna stood up and ran her hand over the tail blade.

"This creature is extremely fast," Elsa said. "It can crawl up and along the walls. If there is enough room, it will use its tail as a ranged weapon."

"Where did this 'creature' come from?" Fredrick Miller, the Secretary of Public Relations asked.

"We do not know," Elsa said. "It is possible that it snuck here from a ship, or, may God forbid the possibility, it could have been something from the devil's realm."

"So it's a demon?"

"I do not know," Elsa said. "I will call upon Father Brutus tomorrow, as see if he knows anything about these creatures."

"And what of the ball that is set for tomorrow?" Miller said.

Elsa thought for a moment. Canceling the ball would not look good for her with the people, as she had been planning it for a month. "I will set up more guards to protect us from the creature should it arrive during the ball."

Everyone nodded; this seemed reasonable.

* * *

Indi walked back into the cave. He saw that the queen was resting, and the multi-legged babies had fallen off the humans and died.

The humans were awake and watched him with terrified eyes. Indi hissed with distaste.

Suddenly, the male human began to scream and wristed in pain. A moment later, the female human started to do the same as well. Red fluid started to seep through the coverings on their chests and drip from their mouths.

* * *

 **I plan the next chapter to be really good. Stay tuned.**


End file.
